Surrogate Brothers Ghost Hunters
by IKEDragon64
Summary: Lucas and Red go out to find Luigi's Spirit and encounter his Mansion, can they save his Spirit, or will Luigi be doomed for all eternity. Happy Halloween
1. The Haunt Begins

It was a dark and chilly night in the middle of the woods as two young boys were exploring the woods; the first was a tall boy with brown hair wearing a red and white cap, a black t shirt, a red and white vest over it, black wristbands, blue jeans, and red sneakers. Following him was a smaller boy with blonde hair, a red and yellow stripped shirt, blue jean shorts, white socks, and red and yellow sneakers as the boys were making their way through the forest.

"Red, are you sure this is the way to that mansion, after all he did get killed by the Grim Reaper?" The smaller boy said looking up at the older boy that was named, Red.

"Yeah Lucas, I thought this would be fun, going out to explore Luigi's Mansion and maybe make contact with his spirit, but dude it's really chilly out and you are wearing shorts." Red said as Lucas looked down at his exposed legs and blushed.

"I love wearing shorts they are comfortable and easy to wear, you should wear some yourself." Lucas suggested as Red smiled as the boys made their way through the woods to see a large house in the distance.

"Well looks like this is the place, I hope you're not too scared." Red said as he placed his fingers through Lucas's soft, fluffy blonde hair.

"A bit, but we can do this together, ever since we saved the world from both Tabuu and Daraku going into a Haunted House should feel like a cake walk." Lucas said bravely as Red smiled.

"That's the spirit, let's go inside." Red said as he and Lucas made their way towards the Mansion carefully through the gate and towards the door. "All right, you ready to go inside?" Red asked as Lucas looked up at Red and nodded as the boys turned the nob of the door and shined their flashlights through the door to find themselves in a Hall with several doors and stairs as the boys looked at eachother admiring the size of the Mansion.

"Wow, this place is big, i'm not sure where we should go to go first." Lucas said as he rubbed his chin as Red approached the big doors in front of them only to find that the doors were locked.

"Ah crud, this door is locked, well we might as well head upstairs." Red suggested as the boys made their way upstairs and approached the big doors in front of them. Red grabbed the knob of the door and turned it and slightly opened it as he and Lucas found themselves in a dark candlelit room with creepy paintings in it.

"This room is rather creepy Red, those paintings, it's like they are staring at us." Lucas said as Red slightly smiled as he took a look at the paintings.

"Yeah, it's like the eyes on the paintings are following us around the room, hey I just had an idea." Red said as he took off his backpack and opened it as Lucas looked over to see what Red was taking out of his backpack. "Ah, I found it, the Ouija Board, remember this from the Lumiose Ghost Girl?"

"Dude, I can't believe you still have that, don't tell me you plan to talk to the ghosts here?" Lucas asked as Red set the board on the floor and removed his sneakers revealing his white socked feet as he also took some lit candles and placed it by the board and sat down on the floor. "Red, did you really need to take off your shoes, your feet stink."

"HAHAHAHA, yeah it's comfortable to me anytime I sit down on soft surfaces, come join me, that is if the smell of your socks don't run the ghosts out of the Mansion, Lucas." Red said as Lucas took his own shoes off revealing his white socked feet as he knelt down beside Red as he looked at the Ouija Board to notice the face of Luigi and started to chuckle.

"It's called the Luigi Board, I see, well let's see if we can contact Luigi's Spirit through his board, shall we." Lucas said as he and Red placed their hands on the planchette. "All right is there anyone here with us tonight, any spirits?" Lucas asked as the planchette moved towards YES on the board.

"Who are we speaking to?" Red asked the planchette began to spell ME on the board.

"Me who?"" Lucas asked as the planchette moved towards the letters. ITS A ME LUIGI." which made Red and Lucas completely surprised.

"No way, Luigi but we was using your board to contact you, is there a way we can save your spirit from the fate you received when the Belmonts joined the Ultimate Smash Tournament?" Red asked the board as the planchette moved toward the letters EGADD as Red and Lucas both looked at eachother and thought for a moment. "Does he mean, Professor E. Gadd the scientist who made the Poltergust?" Red asked as the lights of the candles began to flicker as a cool breeze came in the room making both Red and Lucas shiver as both boys hugged eachother as a faint voice can be heard.

 _"H...H...elp...m..."_

"That voice, could that be." Just then the spirit of Luigi came into the room which startled both Red and Lucas as the duo let out a scream being scared at the sight of a ghost.

 _"Get , save my spirit, before. WAAAAAHHHH!"_ Just then Luigi's Spirit left the room as it was being chased by a group of Boos as one of them noticed Red and Lucas.

 _"BOO HAA HAA, foolish children, you can't save him but you can join him."_ The Boo said as Red called out Gengar and Lucas called out Alakazam to combat the boos, until a loud vacuum sound was heard as a small man with grey hair and a white lab coat appeared trying to suck up the Boo in it as Red and Lucas used their Pokemon to help ansd Gengar used Nightshade and Alakazam used Psychic to attack the Boo as the man was successful is sucking up the Boo in the Vacuum as Red and Lucas approached the man and recognized him.

"Professor E. Gadd it's Red the Pokemon Trainer, and my buddy Lucas; do you remember us?" Red asked as E. Gadd smiled but also pinched his nose.

"Yeah I remember you boys, and remember the stench of your feet." E. Gadd said as Red and Lucas were both still in their socks as they went over to put their shoes on. "Anyways boys, i'm sure you came here looking for Luigi's Spirit, his Spirit has been trapped in the Mansion and I do believe King Boo has returned and him along with his army of Boos have been chasing Luigi's Spirit for sometime now ever since Luigi's encounter with the Grim Reaper inside Dracula's Castle that night and I do believe he needs my help to restore his body, please come to my lab and i'll explain more." E. Gadd said as he lead Red and Lucas out of the mansion into his Laboratory which was full of Ghost Research and Equipment that both Red and Lucas was very fascinated with.

"Wow you sure do have an interesting collection of Spirits, Professor." Red said as He and Lucas was looking inside a machine which featured some spirits that was playfully fighting with eachother.

"Yes I have managed to collect a few spirits however each one is divided from your normal Ghosts, to Boos, and most recently Poe Spirits from Hyrule." E. Gadd said as Red and Lucas looked inside the containers as a Boo approached the window spooking the boys by laughing which made E. Gadd chuckle. "Anyways we need to find a way to save Luigi's Spirit, you will need the Poltergust to suck up his spirit and bring it to me and I can restore his body and soul together, through the power of Science." E. Gadd said as Red and Lucas looked at the small scientist as E. Gadd handed them both two Vacuum Machines as they placed them on their backs. "Looks like you are both suited up and ready to go on a Ghost Hunt."

"Yeah, we need to save Luigi's Spirit so he can join the Smash Ultimate Tournament." Lucas said as E. Gadd looked down.

"Well boys becareful out there, I have a feeling that it's not going to be easy." E. Gadd said as lightning struck outside followed by a roar of thunder as both Red and Lucas made their way back into the Mansion armed with Poltergusts, looking to save Luigi, can they do it, wait and see next time.

To Be Continued


	2. Playtime

Red and Lucas were inside the Mansion once again armed with Poltergusts as they saw a key sitting on the floor, questioning where the key came from but Lucas picked up the key as cries could be heard upstairs.

"I wonder if Luigi's Ghost left this key, and I hear crying." Lucas said as he and Red walked up the staircase towards a door as Lucas took the key and placed it in the keyhole to unlock the door to find themselves in a corridor as they heard a loud yawn nearby. "First crying now yawning, let's check this door first." Lucas said as he and Red opened the door to find a bookshelf, a rocking chair, and a fireplace with some fire burning as Lucas started to rub his arms, feeling a chill despite a firepalce burning.

"Like I said dude, shorts are not meant for October Nights."

"Red, I think there might be a ghost here, I think I hear yawning, take out your 3DS Horror and let's see where it is." Lucas said as he and Red took their gadgets out to scan and find a ghost in a rocking chair reading a book and noticing it yawning.

"Professor E. Gadd said when Ghosts show their hearts we use our lights to stun them, than suck up the spirits into the Poltergust." Red said as him and Lucas waited for the Ghost to yawn while reading his books and then as soon as it did the boys shined the flashlight and activated the Poltergusts to suck up the ghost as much as the ghost struggled to break free, the boys was able to successfully suck up the Ghost as both boys fist bumped eachother sucessfully absorbing the ghost.

"One Ghost down and more to go." Lucas said as he and Red approached the bookshelf to see a bunch of novels and warmed themselves up by the fire as Lucas slightly closed his eyes a bit.

"Cozy, Lucas?" Red asked as he began to run his fingers through Lucas's soft blonde hair. "Well we better keep moving, Luigi is waiting on us, let's go to the next room." Red said as the boys left the Study Room and made their way into a Master Bedroom and looked at the big soft bed in front of them.

"Wow this bed is big, are you thinking what i'm thinking?" Lucas asked as he slipped his socked feet out of his shoes and went over to the Bed and Red took his shoes off as the boys started jumping on the bed like a bunch of hyperactive kids.

"Woohoo, jumping on the bed, I bet I can jump higher." Red said as he began to jump in the air as Lucas would do the same.

"I can do this." Lucas said as he took a pillow and whacked Red with it. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ok two can play at that game." Red said as he and Lucas engaged in a pillow fight until a cold wind blew into the room and a faint voice could be heard.

 _"STOP JUMPING ON THE BED YOU BRATS!."_ said the voice of a female spirit which nearly made them both fall off the bed as a shriek which sounded like Luigi can be heard.

 _"Don't tell them not to jump on the bed, you ghost."_ said Luigi's Spirit angering the female ghost as she dropped her guard as Red and Lucas used their Poltergusts to suck up her spirit as Luigi's Spirit smiled at them. _"My Body is in the Graveyard out back, you must hurry."_ Cried Spirit Luigi as he began to dash out of the bedroom as the boys looked at eachother in question as they used their 3DS horrors to contact Professor E. Gadd.

"Professor come in, we got good news." Red said as E. Gadd's face came on the screen.

"Oh, what good news have you boys brought me?"

"Luigi's Body is in the Backyard Graveyard, we need to get their to reunite his body and spirit." Lucas said as E. Gadd smiled.

"Good to hear, I also found out there's a key in the Nursery Room across from you boys that may have a key to get to the area to get to the graveyard, all you need to do is find it and you'll be able to access the Graveyard." E. Gadd said as Red and Lucas nodded and put their shoes back on leaving the bedroom as they were greeted by the cries of a baby.

"That cry again, I think it come from this room, let's go see." Lucas said as he and Red opened the door to find themselves in a nursery full of baby toys such as a rocking horse that was moving by it self, a dollhouse, and the creepiest of them all a doll in the room that looked like it's eyes were following Red and Lucas.

"Is it me or does it look like the eyes of that doll appear to be following us?" Red asked as he and Lucas looked over at the doll as it's eyes appear to be following them around as the boys were starting to look rather freaked out.

"This is just like that movie we watched about that doll named Chucky." Lucas said as he held onto Red's hand but Red than took out the Ouija Board in front of the doll.

"We'll contact the doll and see if there is something possessing it." Red said as he and Lucas sat down with the board in front of the Doll as Red took out the planchette to ask it questions. "All right is there a Spirit, possessing the Doll?" Red asked as the planchette moved over to say YES.

"Who are you?" Lucas asked as the Planchette moved over to spell the words, CHAUNCEY.

"What is it that you want, Chauncey?" Red asked the Planchette moved over to the letters TOYS. "You want toys, but you're inside a doll, that sounds dumb." Red said as all of a sudden he and Lucas began to fall unconscious as they woke up and found themselves in the foyer of the Mansion.

"Red, was that a dream?" Lucas asked as he and Red regained consciousness as they both made their way to the door leading to the next part of the mansion only to find a strange person in front of them. "Excuse me but wee're in a hurry." Lucas said as more and more strange looking people began to surround them as a loud voice can be heard.

"IT'S PLAYTIME!" Said the voice as the Doll that Red and Lucas encountered in the Nursery now being controlled by the spirit of a big baby appeared above them as both Red and Lucas now looked terrified.

"What should we do?" Lucas asked as the Doll made a fist and used it to pound the ground as Red and Lucas started running away from it. Then rubber balls began to bounce around as Red and Lucas found a place to hide at as they turned on the reverse to suck up the balls and hit Chauncey with it, giving them the chance to suck up the Ghost into the Poltergusts as they did bringing it into the machine as Red and Lucas found themselves in the Nursery again realizing they were put inside The Doll House as a key appeared at their feet.

"This must be the key we need." Lucas said as he heard their 3DS Horrors beeping as they picked them up and Professor E. Gadd's face appeared on the screen.

"Well done boys, but I may need you two to empty your Poltergusts come back and we can give ourselves a game plan to save Luigi." E. Gadd said as Red and Lucas returned to the Lab as they emptied the Ghosts they caught as they were transformed into Paintings as E. Gadd, Red, and Lucas now sat at a table to drink some Tea.

"So we got the key, all we do is find Luigi's Body and Spirit and we resurrect him?" Lucas asked as E. Gadd laughed while taking a sip of tea.

"Well first we need to slow down his Ghost, have you noticed he keeps going from room to room, well I do believe it may half to do with Boos." E. Gadd said as Red and Lucas were both sipping tea and looked at the Professor wondering what to do.

"Well we can just suck up Luigi's Spirit it does trust us but, didn't he light fight Boos?" Lucas asked sipping his tea.

"Yes my boy he did, now if you must, you need to suck up as many Boos as you can, if you do you can rid the Mansion of them as they will be a nuissance i'm sure, but getting King Boo will be a challenge.

"Wait King Boo, you mean?" Red asked until all of a sudden the lights in the Lab began to flicker off and a laugh can be heard in the room.

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ The voice laughed as a Boo wearing a Crown with a purple tongue in what appears to be the graveyard behind The Mansion appeared on the Monitor to greet the three. _"You children are looking for that vile plumber that has caused me so much trouble in the past. Well you are too late we have found him and you'll be in for a surprise when you get back to the Mansion WAHAHAHAHAHA."_ King Boo said as E. Gadd looked at Red and Lucas with an urgent look.

"Boys hurry up back to the Mansion, something has happened to Luigi and we need to see what King Boo has done." E. Gadd said as Red and Lucas placed their shoes back on and left E. Gadd's home and went back inside The Mansion and opened the door to the next Hallway and into the Graveyard.

"Hey King Boo where are you, and what have you done with Luigi's Corpse?" Red asked a lightning began to strike as what appears to be Luigi's Body rises to it's feet with ripped clothes, pupiless eyes, pale skin, and it's arms stretched out as Red and Lucas looked on in horror.

"Oh no Luigi is a Zombie, what can we do?" Lucas said as he and Red was starting to panic as Luigi's Spirit flew by to get their attention.

 _Follow me you guys."_ Luigi's spirit said as Red and Lucas foillowed him into an underground catacomb under the Mansion as Luigi's Zombie Form began to stalk with King Boo pulling the Strings.

Red and Lucas thought they had a plan but King Boo has now taken Luigi's Corpse and turned it into a Zombie, can Luigi be saved and can King Boo be stopped?Find out next time.

To Be Continued


	3. Ghosts and Zombies

Zombies and Boos

Red and Lucas were now inside some underground catacombs full of caskets and bones as both boys looked a bit creeped out as they was trying to find a way out and also think of a way to save Luigi's Corpse now that it has become a zombie.

"What do we do now, King Boo has turned Luigi's Corpse into a Zombie and we need to find a way to restore him?" Lucas said as Red was trying to think of an idea as he and Lucas were walking the catacombs.

"Well we can use our Pokemon and you use your PSI Powers, hey wait a second didn't Ness use something called Zombie Paper?" Red asked as Lucas smiled.

"Yeah but finding it is the real question, I believe it came from someone named Apple Kid that lives in Twoson is we had a way to reach out to him, maybe we could see for ourselves, unless Professor E. Gadd knows something." Lucas asked as he and Red tried to contact E. Gadd but the quality was getting grainy. "Professor, it's us, we're here."

"B..oys...Where are you...?" asked the Professor struggling to stay in contact with them because of their location.

"Professor, we need to find Zombie Paper, it can help us save Luigi." Red said despite the signal being bad.

"G...ood.. come...la..." Just then the signal went out as Red and Lucas tried to get it back on.

"Crap, look I say let's get out of here, and get to the Lab and see if the Professor has any idea on where to find Zombie Paper at." Red suggested, all of a sudden noises were heard as caskets began to ope and zombies began to come out of caskets as Red and Lucas both looked freaked out and made a run towards the stairs and out of the crypt and back into the Graveyard.

"Ok we're out of the crypt and no sign of Zombie Luigi, maybe..." before Lucas could finished Zombies started coming out of grazes as Red and Lucas went back inside the Mansion to try to make a run towards the Door of E, Gadd's Lab. The Boys finally despite Ghosts still being present made their way outside of the Mansion to E, Gadd's Lab to find several Zombies stuck to something. "Could that be Zombie Paper?" Lucas asked as Professor E. Gadd sneaked up behind the two.

"So you guys figured out what to do...hahahaha sorry for startling you boys, but some weird kid named Apple Kid came and brought me this invention called Zombie Paper that is supposed to hold zombies and stop them from moving, if we was to get the Zombies in the Graveyard this, we can get King Boo and put a stop to what he is doing with corpses. Now make haste no more take this paper to the graveyard and get those Zombies and go look for Luigi too." E. Gadd said as Red and Lucas hurried back into the Mansion to look for Luigi now with Zombie Paper.

"Well here goes nothing." Red said as they left a piece of zombie paper which began attracting and sticking the zombies freezing them in their place.

"We did it, now to." before Lucas could finish Luigi's spirit came zooming by followed by his zombified corpse as Red and Lucas left another piece of zombie paper sticking Luigi's Zombified Body on it. "We got you Luigi, now try to get inside your body."

 _"OH NO YOU DON'T!"_ said King Boo as he tried his best to unstick Luigi's Corpse as Red and Lucas took the opportunity to use their Poltergusts to suck up King Boo. _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ cried King Boo as both Red and Lucas absorbed the Ghost King as they saw Luigi knowing there was only one thing left to do as they looked at Luigi';s Spirit and sucked it up as they took Luigi's Corpse out of the mansion.

"All right let's hurry and make this work." E. Gadd said as he tried to reunite Luigi's Body and Spirit, however as soon as Luigi emerged from the machine his eyes turned red and his tongue was sticking out. "Oh no what just happened?" E. Gadd asked as Red and Lucas now sees Luigi's body now possessed by King Boo.

 _"It's a mee BOOIGI, and now, let me give you children something to really be scared about."_ King Boo said as Red, Lucas, and E. Gadd found themselves on the roof as Luigi's Body has now grown super sized as he attempted to grab the three.

"Boys I did some research, King Boo hates Spicy things, I got several peppers let me include that to the Poltergusts and it's let out a spicy blast to stun King Boo." E. Gadd said as he started to put some Pepperaura into their machines giving them Pepper Spray, however there wasn't time for delay as King Boo kept his appack on the boys as Red and Lucas sptrayed the Giant Luigi causing King Boo to come out and caugh up the hot flavor as Red and Lucas activated their machines to suck up King Boo once and for all. "You did it, you finally did it boys, look.

Luigi had woken up now back in his own body as Red and Lucas high fived eachother.

"Where am I, what happened, E. Gadd?"

"Luigi, you are back to normal these boys just told me that your Spirit was taken, they both saved you to compete in some Supper Mash Event." E. Gadd said which started Luigi.

"WAAAHHH, the Smash tournament is soon, nice to see you again Professor i'll see you again soon, I got to get ready for the smash Tournament." Luigi said dashing off as Red and Lucas also made their way to the door.

"Sorry but we got to go compete soon, nice meeting ya." Red said as he and Lucas chased off for Luigi to compete in the Ultimate Super Smash Bros Tournament as E. Gadd sighed.

"I was hoping they would stay to try my lasagna, oh well maybe next time." E, Gadd said taking a bite of his Lasagna ending the night with King Boo defeatedand Red, Lucas, and Luigi off to compete in the Smash Tournament. Happy Halloween everyone.

The End


End file.
